Le Héro veille
by Twilight-drop
Summary: De retour à Toal, Link redevient celui qu'il était...Mais l'aventure peut-elle vraiment cesser pour un Héro et sa famille? basée sur Twilight Princess, 2 chap prévus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:les personnages que j'utilise ici ne sont pas ma propriété mais bien celle de Nintendo (T.T)

**Note**: et donc voici ma toute première fanfic, basé principalement sur Twilight Princess, avec quelques élèments et allusions à TMC TWW OOS . Il n'y a apparement aucune succession chronologique - de toute façon, à chaque fois que j'essaie de remettre les différents épisodes de Zelda dans l'ordre, je m'arrache les cheveux- et sera en deux chapitres...

* * *

Le matin se levait à peine lorsque Arielle se réveilla et elle s'étira avant de se lever rapidement. Elle aimait se lever à l'aurore, avant le commencement de la journée, et peut être arriverait-elle enfin à savoir où était une fois de plus passé son frère? Ce dernier avait en effet pour habitude de disparaître avant qu'elle ne s'éveille sans qu'elle ne sache où il partait.

Link ne se cachait jamais dans le but de l'inquiéter, il était trop bienveillant pour ça, mais c'était un être solitaire et mystérieux, très différent des autres.

La petite fille descendit l'échelle avant de se retrouver sur la terre ferme et regarda autour d'elle: Epona n'était pas là elle non plus...

Il parcourait tranquillement la forêt de Firone et franchit le pont qui le ramènerait au village, mais avant d'arriver à la lisière, dirigea sa petite jument vers la clairière toute proche....Il descendit de cheval et mena Epona jusqu'au point d'eau afin que sa monture puisse s'y abreuver, et lâchant la bride, alla s'asseoir sur l'herbe, perdu dans la contemplation de ce qui l'entourait. La clairière était petite, circulaire et lumineuse, teintée d'une lueur verte dorée chaleureuse qui enveloppait le jeune hylien de sa douceur. L'eau y était claire, pure et cristalline, et à sa surface brillaient de petits reflets en perpétuel mouvement qui n'était pas sans rappeler le bourdonnement paisible et régulier des insectes: les fées envoyées par la Grande Fée demeurant en Gerudo . Le pollen était balayé par la légère brise rafraîchissante et tournoyait dans un élégant ballet que le jeune homme se ne lassait de suivre des yeux...

Cet endroit n'était pas secret, loin de là, et si Iria l'y rejoignait souvent, tous les autres habitants du village savaient que la clairière était le sanctuaire de Link, et ils prenaient grand soin de ne pas l'y déranger.

L'atmosphère de la clairière apaisait ce dernier qui, si il avait l'habitude d'y passer chaque matin après ses excursions matinales, ne se lassait jamais de sa beauté charmante. Il resta donc un moment ainsi à contempler la nature et fut tiré de sa rêverie par le hennissement de sa jument qui elle, s'impatientait. Accédant à sa demande, il se remit en selle en direction de Toal.

Son habitation était à la lisière de la forêt, dans un immense chêne centenaire situé un peu à l'écart du chemin, et il s'y arrêta un instant afin d'aller voir si sa soeur y était encore où non. Ne trouvant personne, il repartit en direction du village où il irait remplir sa mission quotidienne qu'était la garde du troupeau.

Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin au coeur du hameau où l'activité régnait déjà, il fut salué par tous les passants. En effet, Link était connu et aimé de tous, et bien qu'il eu toujours été respecté, l'estime qu'on lui portait avait encore augmenté à son retour. L'hylien n'était pas loquace et chaque mot qu'il prononçait était écouté et considéré avec soin. Bien que ce dernier n'eu jamais souhaité cette attention, beaucoup le considérait comme le futur successeur du chef de Toal. Link était tellement bienveillant et courageux que personne ne pouvait douter de lui...

Il pressa légèrement sa monture qui se mit au galop et Epona sauta la barrière de la bergerie avec entrain. La petite jument était la plus fidèle compagne du jeune homme, et pleine de vitalité, elle comprenait chacun de ses mouvements: ils avaient tant voyagé et traversé d'épreuves!

Onuk interpella Link en l'entendant arriver, et ce dernier salua son ami d'un hochement de tête. Comme tous les jours, il mènerait les bêtes aux champs alentours et veillerait sur elles.

Quelques minutes après son arrivée, il repartit accompagné du troupeau et le conduisit à l'Ouest de la bourgade. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à l'endroit désiré, il descendit de cheval et se promena lentement entre les animaux, les caressant de temps à autres, leur murmurant quelques mots.

Son métier ne lassait jamais le jeune hylien qui accompagnait fidèlement le troupeau sans aucune objection. D'une nature solitaire et indépendante, il aimait être libre au contact de la nature et du silence aux seuls côtés d'Epona.

Au bout de longues minutes à s'assurer que tout allait bien, il s'allongea entre les hautes herbes, invisible au reste du monde et se perdit dans ses pensées, jouant machinalement avec son lance-pierres du bout des doigts....

Une fois de plus perdu dans sa rêverie, il fut pourtant brutalement prit d'un immense malaise qui vint troubler sa paix. Rapidement et souplement, il s'accroupit afin d'inspecter les environs sans rien détecter: apparemment, le danger ne le menaçait pas directement....Les bêtes elles-mêmes continuaient de paître tranquillement dans le pré.

A présent inquiet, Link se redressa tout à fait, attentif au moindre détail. Depuis sa rencontre avec la princesse d'Hyrule, Zelda, son instinct et ses capacités s'étaient incroyablement développés, et il avait appris à les maîtriser, notamment grâce aux enseignements du Loup Légendaire, guerrier fantôme errant à travers le royaume.

Pourtant, depuis son retour au paisible village de Toal, il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler: lorsqu'un danger survenait, il se transformait instantanément, revêtant la légendaire tenue verte du Héro et retrouvait toutes ses armes,sans pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ainsi, alors qu'il continuait d'observer les alentours, se concentrant sur son instinct, la Triforce se manifesta et la marque frappée sur sa main se mit à rayonner, l'aveuglant momentanément avant qu'il ne se retrouve de nouveau en Héro, Excalibur luisant fièrement à ses côtés.

Sans plus douter, il siffla Epona et l'enfourcha: on avait besoin de lui! Il lança sa monture au triple galop, laissant le troupeau avant de se diriger de nouveau vers le centre du hameau. Tous semblaient vaquer à leurs occupations sans aucun signe d'inquiétude, aussi quand ils virent Link débouler de la bergerie, l'incompréhension se lut sur leurs visages.

Se fiant à son instinct, l'hylien s'adressa à Balder en lui demandant où était le reste des enfants. Ces derniers avaient souvent une forte tendance à s'attirer des ennuis, mais il doutait pourtant qu'il ne s'agisse d'un petit incident cette fois-çi.

Son jeune ami lui apprit que le petit groupe s'était dirigé vers sa propre maison , près de Firone, et Link fut aussitôt alerté: connaissant Arielle, elle avait très bien pu décider de s'aventurer au coeur de la mystérieuse forêt....

* * *

J'espère que ce que je vais appeler "lyrisme" dans ce premier chapitre ne vous a pas assommé!

Twilight-drop


	2. Chapter 2

Dislcaimer: Les personnages utilisés dans cet fic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas! xD

Note: Deuxième et dernière partie de cette fic...

* * *

Il repartit à toute vitesse dans la direction indiquée et en passant rapidement devant sa maison, constatant que les enfants n'y était pas: ils s'étaient donc enfoncés plus loin dans la forêt. Link pressa Epona qui accéléra encore. Il dépassa la clairière sans les voir et en déduisit qu'ils avaient dû traverser le grand pont de corde séparant Toal du reste de la forêt. En arrivant de l'autre côté, il suivit les grandes parois rocheuses qui débouchaient sur une large clairière avant de s'engager sur un chemin tortueux.

Il connaissait bien la forêt et bien qu'en effet cette dernière abrita quelques monstres, il n'avait jamais été inquiété. Il se demanda donc ce qui avait pu alerter son instinct de cette manière...

Il arriva enfin près d'une caverne gardé par un portail fermé à clé, ainsi que près de la vielle cabane du marchand d'huile. Ce dernier n'y était plus mais les enfants eux, s'y trouvaient! Ils étaient acculés contre la paroi rocheuse, sans défense. Devant eux se trouvait un guerrier impressionnant.

Ce dernier était clairement plus grand que Link, entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse carapace d'acier noire, un bouclier à son bras, une épée à son côté ainsi qu'une autre, plus massive, à la main.

L'hylien fut frappé en se rappelant nettement ses propres combats contre ce genre de fantassins... dans le Temple du Temps! C'était impossible, que faisait-il donc ici?!

Link n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir et se reprenant rapidement, il arrêta Epona qui se cabra et saisissant l'arc dans son dos, tira une flèche avec une précison surhumaine qui alla se planter avec force aux pieds du guerrier qui s'apprêtait à abattre son arme sur l'un des enfants.

Personne n'avait eu le temps de voir partir le trait et ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement, Arielle criant en reconnaissant son frère.

Le fantassin grogna, insatisfait de se trouver déranger par un gamin, mais plus rusé que ces stupides Dodongo, décida de ne pas sous-estimer son adversaire.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Link descendit de cheval, se rapprochant prudemment de son adversaire , ce dernier se rapprochant également de lui. Ils commencèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre, entamant une sorte de danse funèbre. Le jeune homme savait son ennemi redoutable, agile et puissant, il lui faudrait donc être plus rapide encore et le prendre à revers: l'attaquer de face serait vain et laisserait à son ennemi toute la force de frappe possible. Le guerrier gronda et se rua en avant. L'hylien recula vivement, reprenant de la distance, mais son adversaire chargea encore, voulant l'acculer contre la roche. Brandissant son bouclier au dernier moment afin de parer l'attaque, Link encaissa le choc et soutint la pression du bouclier du fantassin sur le sien, laissant augmenter peu à peu la tension, laissant croire à son ennemi qu'il faiblissait. Ce dernier accentua encore la force de son écu et lorsqu'il leva sa lourde épée pour lui porter un coup, il vit le garçon se dérober. Ce dernier roula effectivement sur le côté avant de se glisser habilement derrière lui et de le frapper.

Link dû répéter plusieurs fois cette combinaison de parades et d'attaques avant de voir faiblir son ennemi qui comprenait bien sûr son manège et n'arrivait cependant pas à le contrer. Il reprit pourtant brièvement le contrôle et força Link a exécuter une série de roulades. L'objectif était simple: obliger le jeune homme à remettre la lame dans son fourreau et ainsi le désarmer.....

Lorsque Link se releva, à peine haletant, il fit de nouveau face à son ennemi, fléchissant les genoux, et celui-çi se jeta sur lui en un instant. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui vacilla en avant: Link roula entre ses jambes et sortant comme par magie Excalibur, assena au guerrier un coup éclair, avant de l'achever par une puissante attaque circulaire.

Le fantassin grogna avant de lâcher ses armes et de s'écrouler au sol, vaincu. Lentement, Link se rapprocha de lui et éloigna les armes du mastodonte qui gisait sans vie. Il le contempla un instant avant de se tourner vers les enfants qui étaient restés silencieux, impressionnés et terrifiés par le combat de colosses....Ils se ruèrent vers Link et l'entourèrent, intarissables sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Seule Arielle demeurait en retrait, toujours silencieuse - étais-ce un trait de famille? Son frère tourna les yeux vers elle et vit le regard qu'elle posait sur lui....Elle d'habitude si joyeuse et si bavarde semblait soudain si grave!

Le jeune Héro était sur le point de s'approcher lorsqu'il entendit un rire espiègle que jamais il ne pourrait oublier. Scrutant les alentours, il vit l'air se déformer sous ses yeux, laissant apparaître une ombre...Une ombre si familière!

« Eh bien, tu ne me dis pas bonjour? S'exclama Midona d'une voix boudeuse.

Pris au dépourvu, les enfants hurlèrent devant cette étrange apparition, et il se regroupèrent autour de Link qui les rassura. Bien que la princesse du royaume des Ombre ne soit pas dangereuse, il ne voulait pas que les enfants entendent ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Sortant son Ocarina d'une des poches de cuir, il joua un air doux et lent et attendit quelques instants, retenant Midona de tout commentaire du regard.

Comme par magie, une nouvelle forme bleue apparut et les enfants se serrèrent un peu plus les uns contre les autres avant de voir apparaître....un énorme ours bleu muni de petites ailes blanches: Moosh.

Les enfants furent immédiatement attiré par l'air bienveillant et amical de l'animal et se précipitèrent vers lui en courant. Ce dernier fut assailli par les gamins et heureux d'une telle affection, accéda volontiers à la requête de son ami: ramener les enfants au village. La distance n'était pas si grande, mais qui sait ce qui pouvait encore arriver?

Une fois seuls, Midona désigna Arielle du menton et demanda de sa voix capricieuse qui elle était. Link lui expliqua brièvement. Il lui permettait de rester car il savait qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de lui cacher les choses a présent....

« Quel spectacle divertissant! Mais je te préfères toujours en loup, tu étais plus drôle! »

A ces mots, Arielle sursauta: des mois auparavant, elle avait vu un loup rôder aux alentours alors que son frère était partit! Pourtant, il n'avait jamais attaqué le village. Elle commençait à comprendre beaucoup de choses...

Link ramena la conversation sur la présence d'un tel guerrier dans les environs.

« Je sais Link, c'est étrange. Eh bien, peut-être que tout n'est pas encore fini? Mais en quoi serais-je concernée? Mon royaume est désormais à l'abri, n'est-ce pas? Déclara t-elle de son ton hautain.

Arielle, qui ne connaissait pas le caractère taquin de Midona s'exclama d'une voix teintée par la colère:

-Comment peux-tu être si égoïste? Je devine que mon frère, lui, t'a aidé par le passé, n'est-ce pas?

-Dis-moi Link, on dirait bien que la relève est assurée! Oui, je me demande bien ce que cela donnerait....Une louve, comme ce serait amusant! Répondit l'intéressé. Puis se tournant vers Link, elle reprit plus sérieusement: Le vent se lève je crois.

Excédée par la réponse complètement mystérieuse, Arielle reprit:

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Te mêles tu toujours de ce qui ne te regarde pas, fillette? Rétorqua dédaigneusement Midona. Beaucoup de choses vont changer...dit-elle en fixant le ciel. As-tu jamais vu la mer Link? Elle rigola malicieusement avant de commencer à se désintégrer.

-Attends!! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça!!! s'exclama Arielle alors que Link demeurait silencieux, depuis longtemps habitué aux mystères ainsi qu'au comportement étrange de la princesse.

-Là où vous irez prochainement, je ne peux vous accompagner! Cherche Linebeck », gloussa une dernière fois Midona, avant de disparaître complètement.

Arielle plongea son regard émeraude dans celui saphir de son frère:

« Je ne connais pas tout et pourtant, j'ai le sentiment de savoir. Raconte moi et enseigne moi, je t'écouterai. »

Link hocha doucement la tête. Sa soeur n'avait pas été effrayée par ce qui s'était passé, elle était de la lignée des Héros, peut-être avait-elle elle aussi un futur rôle à jouer?

Ils marchèrent silencieusement mais à la surprise de sa soeur, ne rentrèrent pas directement au village: Link la guida vers un arbre immense qu'il commença à escalader sans difficultés. Elle le suivit, beaucoup plus lentement, et avec beaucoup plus de difficultés que lui. Il se retourna vers elle et la voyant progressait ainsi, lui donna la main afin de la tirer à lui. Ils montèrent de cette manière jusqu'aux plus hautes branches de l'arbre et Arielle eu le souffle coupé: la vue surplombait et dominait une large partie de la forêt et elle pouvait même apercevoir le grand pont!

Elle se tourna vers son frère qui regardait vers l'horizon, et comprit soudain: voilà l'endroit où allait si souvent Link! Elle était heureuse qu'il lui ai ouvert son monde, mais elle décida finalement, sans aucun regret, qu'elle ne le suivra pas ici. C'était _son _refuge, non le sien, elle respecterait cela.

Link avait fixé son regard saphir sur l'horizon, songeant à ce qui allait suivre. Midona avait prédit une nouvelle aventure, cette fois-ci sans sa compagnie. Peut-être alors devrait-il retourner au coeur même du royaume d'Hyrule, accompagné d'un nouvel espoir? Zelda, elle, en saurait sûrement plus sur ce Linebeck....

* * *

Voilà....J'ai finalement décidé de ramener la fin de l'histoire sur le scénario de Phantom Hourglass! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'inclure Midona dans ce chapitre et je trouvais ca bien que ce soit elle qui passe le relais à Linebeck. Ah, et j'espère que la subite et rapide intervention de Moosh ne dérange pas: c'est que nostalgique, lui et Ricky me sont revenus à l'esprit...

Je ne sais pas si les fanfics françaises Zelda sont souvent lues, mais en tout cas, j'ai aimé écrire celle-ci...

See ya'


End file.
